The Rebound
by Icon Phoenix
Summary: Every student has moved on, created new lives apart from their old friends. But when Patricia receives a terrifying message from Fabian, the horrors of her past all come back from the dead. They must learn to survive in hiding, how to defend themselves without the powers of the Osirian and learn to live while watching their nightmares happen right in front of their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia's POV**

I lay, surrounded by the words I once fell in love with, which now had turned against me. The stress of university was like nothing anyone could imagine; the constant need for sleep, the eccentric talk of shagging and the piles of work that just never got any smaller. Writing was my only escape, a place where I could convey not only my personal opinion of life but of my view on other's as well, it was the closest thing I had to freedom. Although, secondary school life was nearly three years past, I still have the vivid memories that haunt my dreams at night. I knew they would never leave me, trapped like mist inside a jar; able to move freely around a contained space. It was all over: the adventures, the traps, the friendships, the love, all the good things were gone replaced only by the horrors that we'd been through.

It was 4:30 am, and I lay half-asleep on top of my crisp white duvet, which felt cool beneath my feverishly-hot skin. I raised my head, and found my cheek stuck to a page of 'Oliver Twist'. I groaned as I realised I hadn't finished reading it for my first lecture at 9:00.

I stood up and trudged in the bathroom. Feeling like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards, I untangled the hairband for my knotted ponytail, once I got it lose I yanked a brush through it vigorously, until it was knot-free. I filled the sink with water and slushed the lukewarm liquid onto my sunken face, and peeled off the dry mascara from the previous night. I looked at myself in the mirror, what had I become, certainly not a person my parents would be proud of.

My eyes were dark, cheeks hollow and hair loosing it's tinge of scarlet returning back to it's original chestnut.

I headed back to the room quietly, as not to wake Ruth next door. Ruth had been my roommate for at least two years now; a bouncy, party-animal type 20 year old, with long, flowing, ginger locks. She was my rock, she brought light to every dull day, warmth to every winter night. Though on occasions, I couldn't always rely on her.

I changed into some simple, black skinny jeans, a grey vest and a green, checkered shirt. Slipped on my ring and the necklace Piper gave me, and whipped my hair up into a loose bun. I checked my phone.

_No New Messages_

I wasn't expecting anything. I slumped down at my desk and scanned over my notes I'd recently written, when my phone buzzed.

_Cam_

_Luke's parents out, party time: 8:00 pm. Can you make it?_

_:-)_

I smiled at the message then quickly sent my reply.

_Me_

_Sorry, no can do. Lecture at 5:00 - 6:30 pm, then study._

_:-(_

I guess my life wasn't all bad.

**Tuesday 5th June, 6:00 pm**

The weekend had washed over in a blur, but I wasn't too worried, most of my exams were over and now was the time for waiting for results. Being me, impatient, I couldn't just sit around all day doing nothing, or go to parties every other night to get pissed, I had to keep my mind focused on anything other than exams. I really missed Sibuna, for that particular reason. There was always something to sidetrack your mind from schoolwork, in my opinion that was a good thing, I could get lost in whatever mystery we were trying to solve, and sometimes it took me a while to get back to everyday school life.

I looked over to my alarm clock: 6:15. I couldn't help but notice that time seemed to be slowing, I really couldn't do anything about the horrible feeling of anticipation burning inside me. I wouldn't get my results back for about a mouth, so what was wrong with me?

That question grew and grew in my head as the evening dragged into night. As I slid under my duvet, I thought about how my life had turned out, how after I received my results everything was going to be fine, boy was I wrong!

**Friday 8th June, 10:45 am**

I took me most of the morning to get ready for the party. Ruth had come in at 5:15 am, asking for me to do her hair. I told her for the tenth time, I hadn't got a clue about hair and that it was only around 5'o'clock. At 5:17 she went storming out, and I didn't wake up again until 7:00. I then got up and changed into a simple black dress, with a laced pattern down the front and a corset string at the back. I plugged in my curlers and left them to heat, while I applied a thin layer of concealer and blush. It took me less than 20 minutes to curl my hair, but I didn't know what to do with it after that, so I brushed it out so it was only wavy and left it down.

By the time we left the house it had gone 12:00, and my stomach was growling. I hadn't had breakfast, seeing as Ruth had used the kitchen as a open wardrobe last night and left all her party outfits all over the counter tops. She reminded me somewhat of Amber with her obsession of looking great everyday. The though made me smile as we headed down Barton Road in the cab. We were headed to Haslingfield, which took just over ten minutes to get there, for a Jack's 21st birthday. He was one of the first friends I made at Cambridge Uni, just bumped into each other, made some rude remarks and started joking around, best way to make friends in my opinion. The cab came to a halt and Ruth gave a grunt of annoyance; traffic. As I thought about how late we were going to be my phone buzzed:

_Cam_

_Are you actually coming to this party? You better hurry, cakes coming out!_

I showed Ruth the text and she squealed with worry, she grabbed my phone and sent a reply. After five minutes of silence and no move in traffic, I decided we'd get there quicker on foot. So I grabbed Ruth's wrist and jumped out the cab door. The driver started swearing in dutch, and demanded his payment. I walked over to his window and said:

"Well you didn't exactly get us there, did you?" And with that, both Ruth and I made a run for it down Church St. "Did we really have to do that?" Ruth asked, probably feeling sorry for the cab driver.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd have never of got here," I said, as we passed the primary school onto High St. I heard Ruth counting the house numbers under her breath, she was in general rather bright, but on certain occasions, such as this, she would miss the obvious.

"Oh! Which one is it?!" she raged.

"Ummm… Possibly the one with balloons outside?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Of course. Balloons. You know I knew that," she blabbed.

**12:37 pm**

The party was, just to put it in to proportion, insane (both scary and wildly insane)! By the time we got there all the food was out and the cake was done, but there was still more party to enjoy. As soon as we arrived Ruth went dashing off for, what she calls "a serious snogging session," with her sister's boyfriend, just to prove a point (which in my opinion was a lost cause). So I was left to scour the house and garden for Cam and Luke. I slipped out my phone and text Cam. The reply came in about 30 seconds:

_Cam_

_Outside by the pergola, don't need to tell u what I'm up to!_

_;-)_

Oh, god! Cam's usual smirk meant he was checking out hot chics, mainly naked ones.

_Me_

_Great, you know what? I'll just stay here shall I? Any ideas where Luke is?_

_?_

Ten seconds later:

_Cam_

_Probably smooching with someone random?! (also drunk?)_

I groaned silently to myself, as the barbecue outside went up in flames.

_Me_

_Is there anyone here who's not lip locking or checking out other's underwear?_

Two seconds later:

_Cam_

_Maybe you should try it sometime? It'll take your mind off things!_

I smirked and let out a rasp chuckle. I didn't reply to that text, if fact I didn't check my phone after that at all, maybe I should've done.

When we finally got back to the apartment, with a vomiting Luke, a grey Ruth and a laughing Cam, we all plonked ourselves down on the floor in the hall. Cam and I had to almost carry the other two home, and that wasn't a pretty site. We sat in the hall for what seemed like hours, well just until Luke had literally gagged up his insides. Cam took him into the bathroom to shower him, seeing as he was unable to even walk, I could see it was going to take sometime. So I dragged Ruth to the kitchen and sat her on a counter, while I filed through her pills finding Friday's ones and seeing she hadn't taken them. I ran the cold water and filled a glass half full. Then I sat up beside her with the glass and pills, and saw her face grow paler as she realised she'd forgotten them.

"It's ok," I hushed. I placed them in her hand and she dropped them into her mouth, gulping down the water.

"Better," I asked. She nodded and slipped off the counter heading for bed, I could tell she was going to have a rough night.

When I first moved in with Ruth, I knew it was going to be hard. She was brought up on LSD and now she couldn't survive without it. And I knew I'd be taking on another huge responsibility on top of uni but it was worth, she was worth it.

That night I didn't sleep much, I kept waking up with the faces of my past wading in my mind, "probably the alcohol" I kept telling myself. But I had a sixth sense it wasn't. I woke from a fitful dream where I remembered being kidnapped, threatened and blinded. Sweat clung to my brow, and each breath rasp and panicked. I checked my phone for the time: 1:53 am. But I saw the messages as well.

_Unknown_ _number_

_Patricia we don't have much time, call me we need to talk._

_Voicemail (1 message)_

_You have 1 new message in your voicemail box._

_Call 123 to listen to your voicemail._

_3 missed calls received at 8:30 pm_

_from Unknown Number_

This was starting to creep me out. But I tried calling back, it went straight to voicemail, one which I recognised. I listened to the message they left, and my suspicions were corrected.


	2. Chapter 2, Die Hard

_"__Patricia, I can only hope this message gets to you in time, and seeing as time _

_is our priority is time right now, I'll keep things short._

_I've recently been in contact with Eddie, he came to me for advise on how to get over_

_the things we've seen, and if I'm correct you'll be experiencing these memories_

_to. I've done some research into cycology, and found that our minds have _

_stored the worst of things till we're older, because it thinks if we see these things now we'll _

_be able to deal with them better because we're more mature. But of _

_course that's not the case._

_Eddie was telling me of one very specific nightmares he had the other night, that keeps reoccurring._

_Funny thing is it's not based on memories, it's based on what's gong happen._

_Already visions from his dream are coming true, worst of all: _**_they're _**_back._

_Rufus, Denby and Senkara._

_I know this a lot to take in, but there's no time for that, we have act fast before they find us,_

_all of us. Fabian,"_

**Patricia's POV**

The line went dead. I dropped the phone on the bed, walked into the bathroom, sat for a least two hours on the floor going through in my head. I listened to my rasp breathing, the accelerated beat of my small heart and the slow tapping of the rain at my window. I turned to look at it, a thin sheet of glass, easily shattered, like a gateway to heaven. I could always do it: jump. But the screaming in the room next door changed my mind.

I took me a moment to realise what was going on, but I had, I ran. She was on the floor when I entered the room, a stroke of blood on her cheek, a knife in hand.

"Ruth! Ruth! Wake up, wake up," Cam shouted, and turned his worried face toward me.

"Take the knife out her hand," I said, trying to stay calm.

"What I'm not getting that," he excused.

"Cam!" I pleaded, as Ruth swayed the knife in the direction of her stomach.

"Alright! Ok," he breathed. He whipped the blade for her clutch, and she settled a little. The commotion stopped, her voice less than a whisper now.

"I'll get a cloth," I sighed, as he lifted her back into bed.

When I came back into the room, Luke was there talking to Cam silently, as I mopped the blood from Ruth's cheek and then the floor.

"She forgot her pills?" Luke guessed.

"Yeah, had them late. You should get some rest, you look awful," I said with a witty smirk.

"Oh thanks for the sympathy," he replied, sarcastically, "Well so do you, and you haven't even been drinking," When I didn't reply both boys looked at each other, then Luke trudged out the room back to the sofa.

"You sure you alright?" Cam asked me, as we crept out the room.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," I reply, with no emotion.

"Okay, I should get Luke home before his parents flip out, which they probably will do, anyway, when they see the state he's in," he joked and we laughed quietly together. He walked towards Luke at the door.

"Cam,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget me," I tried to hide my sadness by laughter.

"I won't," he laughed back. As the door shut, it hit me that I might never see him again, or Luke or Jack. The sudden thought was enough to make me cry, yet I didn't, and I couldn't tell why.

**3:30 am**

My bag was packed, and didn't even know where I was going to go. But I knew I couldn't stay, the people around would get hurt if I did. I tried calling Fabian back several time, but it went to voicemail, I'd have to wait for him to call me. Ruth was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her, she was always more peaceful in her wonderland. All the good memories of my time at Anubis came to me as the sun rose over the horizon, they weren't all bad, the ones of friendships and new beginnings, they were the beautiful. I smiled to myself sadly, knowing all that would soon be replaced by the horrors of revenge. And they sooner than I thought.

**8:00 pm**

The night came, as slow as anything. Nothing from Fabian to go on apart from that Eddie had a vision, he wasn't even the Osirian anymore, what if this was all a joke? Were they messing with me? But then how would Fabian know what going through my head if he hadn't been experiencing it to?

Just the thought of Eddie sent a pang of guilt through my body. I'd left him, due to the fact we wouldn't be going to the same college. Seeing as my parents gasped a spot in Cambridge, I had let go. That's why took on Ruth, to keep me occupied, help me forget. But I never did, never completely. He was always there , always in the back of my head, keeping me going. Yet I never replied to any of his messages or texts or calls, and one day they stopped coming.

There came a loud knock at the door, around 8:45. It was a delivery guy with a large package. He set it down on the ground, and started filing through his bag for something, was it me, or was he purposely delaying? That was my first mistake: waiting. He found his slip of paper, slightly scrunched and ruffled. He asked for me to sign, but I couldn't help noticing I was signing scrap paper. Second mistake: dismissing instincts. I finished writing my signature, which I faked seeing as this scenario was unnatural.

"This isn't your signature," he stated.

"What?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Can I have your real signature?" he asked, stiffly.

"That is-"

"Oh, save your excuses, Patricia," he said creepily.

"How d'you-"

"All in good time," he said, as he twisted his arm behind my back and put a gun to my head. Third mistake: not slamming the front door! Sh*t!

"How've you been, haven't seen you in a while," he said, smiling crookedly, while removing his disguise: Rufus. That's then heard the gun shot, fourth mistake: distractions.

"What the-"

"Now, now. Let me explain," he chuckled into my ear, "We will kill your friends, family and loved ones, torture you until you are literally begging for death,"

"Why?"

"Revenge," he curled his lips and grinned like a corpse, "Oh, don't worry, you won't be the only one getting this treatment. Every Anubis student will regret being born,"

"Now why don't you go check on you're ill patient?" he grinned.

There lay her body, white as the snow where I first met her. Hair glinting in the sun, like the autumn leaves I loved to write about. Her body perfectly laid to rest, apart from the scarlet, rich blood slinking from a bullet wounded skull. One precious moment and life was taken from her as quick as it came. The arm around my shoulders kept me from reaching her, now the window in my bedroom felt like safe haven.

I was slammed to the floor for the eleventh time, feeling my head rock, I looked to my arm where the slit had grown bigger from the impact of the hit. His evil smile glared down at my face. I couldn't think straight, my mind disorientated.

"Feeling the pain now are we?" he teased. I gulped, and felt the liquid slip down my throat as the taste of blood filled my mouth. I gagged it up, and he laughed. He applied pressure to my arm with his foot and I screamed in pain. But just as I began to loose consciousness, his phone rang.

"What is it?!" he asked furious that he couldn't finish me. He walked into the other room and locked the door. I lay there broken, waiting for death to collect me, but I couldn't not that **_they_** were back. I heard Fabian's voice in my head as I crawled to my bedroom: _"act fast before they find us, all of us," _

I left a trail of blood, but I didn't care, Rufus wouldn't finish me, not in front of an audience. I unhooked the window and I clambered onto the ledge. I had go, it was the only the get away, maybe not alive but away. So I jumped. And rush of air was a blur, the hit was all I remembered. The screech of car, then darkness as the commotion started I left.


	3. Chapter 3, An Unexpected Appearance

**Patricia's POV**

The slowly increasing beeping jerked me awake. It took me several moments to adjust my eyes to the white glare of the room. I tried sitting up but the plastic tubes restricted me, and my head whirled as I tried to unplug myself. I lifted my hand to my head and felt the source of my headache; a, still throbbing, lump. Other moment passed and I looked to my side, only to realise a clear liquid was being pumped into my arm via the tubes. That's all I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke what seemed like seconds later, but really once you've jumped out of a building I think you'd lose your sense of time. This time blue curtains surrounded me. I heard the sound of distant talking coming nearer, and the curtains opened to reveal a woman in a blue dress caring a bow of drugs and a man in a white coat and glasses, both smiled a concerned face at me. It made me feel sick having to lay there while they looked down on you.

"Hello," the doctor said, patronisingly. I guess he wanted an answer.

"Hello," I said, in my plainest tone, as not to get a reaction.

"You may want to reduce her morphine amount," the doctor said to the nurse beside me.

"Oh so that's what you're pumping through me?" I couldn't help the sarcasm. The doctor chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but we just need to ask a few questions and run one more test so you can leave tomorrow," he said.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked.

"Well, the Cambridge hospital was rather full due to the fact of over drunk teenagers, so we decided to move you to here, the Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital in London," he tried to sound cheerful.

"That's almost two hours away," I stressed.

"While your still here, you're welcome to use the hospital facilities. There's a canteen down the hall on your left," he said completely ignoring me.

"Oh, here lovely. Let me give you a hand," the nurse said as I tried to sit more comfortably, "And your clothes are here, along with your suitcase-,"

"What suitcase?" I asked.

"The one you left in your flat, seems as if you were in quite a hurry to get out," she giggled, and the doctor glared at her.

"Would it be best if you left now nurse?" he asked, she huffed rather loudly and stomped out the curtains.

"Right, so. If you remember correctly, you jumped out the window, with a packed suitcase in your room…" I knew where this was going, "… we later found a dead body in your apartment. Do you care to explain?" All the evidence was against me.

"Shouldn't it be the police asking me this?" I asked trying to delay.

"Yes, well. They thought it best if I were to, as to not startle you to much. We also found a knife in the dead girl's room, later known to be your close friend," I nodded, but he just stared at me waiting for an answer.

"But as you would know she took a bullet in the head, not stabbed, so the knife is irrelevant," he said.

"No, the knife is completely relevant," I spoke in a flat tone.

"How?" he asked taking notes.

"She had to take LSD everyday of her life to keep her alive," I gulped, to force down the tears picking at my eyes, "She gets disorientated if she forgets them, and loses herself in her nightmares. She ended up on the floor of her room the day before, trying to stab herself. I'm used to it, happens often. I've lived with her for two - three years now,"

"Then why did you shoot her?"

"You can search me, my apartment and my suitcase you'll find no gun," I tried to sound calm.

"I think that's enough for the police to go on now, but they'll be wanting more answers I assure you," he finished writing his notes and swiftly walked out between the curtains.

**Thursday 9th June**

It had been two days since I was questioned by the doctor, and since then I had been walking again. Miraculously, I hadn't broken anything, seems like the bonnet of a car is quite a soft landing, only a sprained wrist - which had healed - a gash down my right arm and a lot of bruising round my ribs.

At 9:03 am, I decided to take a shower, and have a chance to properly assess the damage to my body. I headed for the bathrooms with a soft, white towel and a change of clothes. I slipped off my pjs and climbed into the shower. I turned on the tap and let scolding water wash over me, burning my skin. God, did it feel good to have the heat run down my back. I let myself get drenched before I reached for the shampoo to foam into my hair. As I rinsed it out I noticed the dark purple marks above my stomach, they'd been throbbing for the last days but now the heat took all the pain from me.

After the extremely refreshing shower, I headed back to my bed in a checkered, sleeveless, cotton shirt with deep, blue skinny jeans. I dumped the towel in the wash basket, and filed through my case for my grey cardi. I plaited my wet hair at the side, as so it wouldn't drip, and took a stroll in the direction of the canteen.

**9:47 am**

After having a light breakfast, of beagles and cheese I meandered back to bed, not really wanting to sit there all day, but having nothing better to do. However, while passing a row of beds I heard a familiar voice:

"…no, no you have to let me out out. I have to go, there's someone I need to talk with," the voice pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rutter but there's no way you'll get consent to leave seeing the state you're in," another voice answered. Rutter? Fabian Rutter? Being the nosey person I was I pulled back the curtains to the bed, and there sat a rather mangled yet alive Fabian.

"Excuse me? Who are you? Visitors have to sign-," the doctor started.

"Patricia?! Oh, thank god you're alive," relief flooded into Fabian's eyes. I stood, ready to break down into tears. I'd found him! Oh, my god, he was alive. But the first thing I said was:

"Well, it looks as if you're on the edge of it," I just couldn't help myself, could I? He chuckled then started wheeze, slightly.

"Calm down, don't want a heart attack know do we doctor," I said winking at Fabian.

"I suppose you to know each other?" he said without waiting for a reply, "Well, as I said visitors-,"

"I'm not a visitor,"

"You're not?" they both asked, simultaneously.

"Well," the doctor coughed, "You'll just have to wait outside for a moment while I finish with Mr. Rutter here,"

"Oh, I think we're done," Fabian piped in. The doctor looked between us, then coughed.

"Very well," the doctor said, and strode out of the curtained room.

"I just can't believe we found each other, in rather unfortunate circumstances I must suppress, but you don't know how glad I am to see you," he wheezed, after we exchanged stories of how we ended up here, I purposely missed out the part about Ruth, I just couldn't bring myself to explain how she died.

Fabian had been targeted by Denby, she intended to literally destroy him. Turns out my idea of jumping out a window wasn't as farfetched as it seemed; I'd ended up with less wounds than him! She really did want to rip him to shreds. Fabian had been spending the passed two years and a bit at the University College London, studying archaeology and ancient history (typical). He'd been living with Mara in an apartment on Robert St, and only recently been receiving emails from Eddie. Luckily, while he was attacked Mara was away in Surrey on a Medical course which went on for two weeks, so she still wasn't back. The worst part was that Fabian wasn't going to tell her what happened, as not to worry her. But the problem was that he was involved so she would be to, and that was the part he couldn't deal with.

**Tuesday 14th June, 2:30 pm**

At this time, exactly we left the hospital to return to Fabian's apartment. The passed four days had given us a lot of time to plan and talk. We'd finally decided on this: we collect each individual who was ever involved with any conflict with Rufus, Senkhara or Denby. One by one we would gather them, starting with the very prime Sibuna members to the people who just helped. We'd hide away in a very secure, remote place, where they'd last think to look (we hadn't decided on that place yet). And we'd have to survive with no communications to the outside world.

Seeing as my case with the police was cleared and Fabian had healed up as much as possible, we were free to leave. I carried my bags up to his apartment and dumped them in the hall, I waited for the lift to reach his floor, so I could wheeled him out. Fabian's leg was the only thing that was going to take a little longer to heal, so for the time being he had the wheelchair, which, of course, he hated.

"Damn this stupid leg!" he yelled, as I boiled the kettle.

"You know, you could of just jumped out a window," I smirked.

"Oh yeah. And what's the probability that I won't crack my skull open and bleed to death," he asked.

"Oh, god I don't know. You don't have time for maths while standing on a window ledge about to jump a 45 metre drop!" I laughed and he joined in. It was weird how only weeks ago I had a gun to my head and now I was standing here laughing about it, I supple it's the best way to get over it, and having Fabian here made it all the while.


	4. Chapter 4, Familiar Faces And Places

**Patricia's POV**

**Thursday 16th June, 8:00 am**

"So what now?" I asked Fabian, while he finished packing his books and I ironed his last shirt.

"I was thinking about who'd they'd target next. And I think they'll either strike on Alfie or Amber, seeing as they were both involved with Sibuna with all three of _them,_" he said not taking his eyes off his suitcase, something was bothering him.

"Then who's next," I asked, solemnly.

"Well…"

"You know in the end you're going to have to see Nina again," I said, finally figuring out his problem. He nodded in response.

"Ok, so while you get over you're leg I'll go get Alfie, seeing as Amber's probably in New York and I'm not going that far," I said.

"Ok, but if you don't find him within five days come straight back,"

"Yep," I saluted, chuckling slightly, "I'll see you, and you've got my number right?"

"Yes. Keep yourself safe Patricia,"

I got outside with my case and suddenly realised I had no idea where on earth Alfie was so I pulled out my phone and dialled his old number, it was worth a shot.

_"__Hello?"_ came an answer from the other end, but it wasn't Alfie.

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Who is this?"_ the person asked.

_"__It's Patricia. Sorry this was my old-,"_

_"__Ohhhhhhhh. Patricia! I haven't heard from you in like… forever!" _Who was that? I knew that voice - Willow!

_"__Willow is that you?!"_

_"__Well of course it's me silly, who else do you think Alfie would give his old phone to? So were you just calling for a chat with Alfie?" _she said,_ "because he's not here," _she finished before I could reply_._

_"__Willow, where is he?" _my voice suddenly serious, if he was out it would make him an easier target.

_"__He's away on a course in London, I think, for a business trip. He said something about Westminster Abbey, I'm not sure. But-," _

I ended the call, I had every I needed to know.

I caught a cab to the nearest tube station, and caught that to Westminster. I could tell there was some sort of setting up taking place but it wasn't actually down the Abbey, so I was glad I came out this side otherwise I wouldn't have found it. I texted Fabian, telling him I was still in London and had probably found Alfie.

I walked alone the street near Westminster, that had been closed off to the public, of course that included me. I was stopped by police because apparently you have to have a special licence to have access to this event. How on earth did Alfie get that? That's when I spotted him standing behind a stool, pitching a rather tacky looking box to a suited man. I had to get him now anyone of _them _could be in that crowd. While the police went to look for "an illegally parked car" (that's the genius lie) I slipped under the tape and ran across to a small alley way behind Alfie's stool. He started walking toward me, so I reached out and grabbed his collar pulling him in the shadows so we wouldn't be visible to passers by.

"Ahhhhhh," he screamed, and I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Alfie! Shush it's me," he turned his head and recognised my face, he pulled my hand from his mouth.

"Patricia?" he asked, "What the hell? I thought I was being attacked by some sort of murderer!" he whisper-yelled.

"You will be if you're not careful," and I told him the story of how Fabian and I been attacked, how we found each other and what our plan was. He seemed to take it all in which seemed very unlike Alfie.

"So _they're _back and they're after us? Do they have, like, special powers seeing as they somehow came back from the dead?"

"Not that I know of, and do you still relate everything to the supernatural?"

"Well, you've gotta keep some traits from your past,"

"That's not a trait,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"No. It's. Not." I stated.

"Oh, shut up trixie," he brushed.

"So you're in?" I smirked.

"You bet I am," he smiled, and for one moment it felt like the old times.

We walked out of the restricted area, and down a street.

"I need to check out of the hotel first, and grab my bags," he said, casually. Was this too causal for Alfie? Maybe he'd just grown up.

"Ok, I'll meet you in Starbucks in ten," we were about to part ways when a bunch of guys passed us.

"Oi!" I shouted and they turned around.

"What's up sweetheart," one asked. But I didn't reply, I just slid my hand inside his coat and pulled out Alfie's wallet.

"Best way to do it is without an audience," I said to the guy, they other's sniggered and they turned around and started to walk away.

"Remember there's cops round that corner," I shouted after them. And they all quickened their pace slightly.

"That's my wallet," Alfie stated.

"You should keep it on a string or something," I laughed.

"Funny," he fake laughed.

"Well at least I was here to save your neck,"

"Thanks trixie,"

After we'd grabbed a coffee at Starbucks, we walked to tube station but there seemed to be something stopping the line so we hopped in a taxi, hoping there was no traffic. We got about halfway when my phone buzzed, I held it up to my ear.

_"__Hey, Patricia?"_

_"__Yeah,"_ I answered, it was Fabian.

_"__We've found a hideout I'll text you the address, though I think you'll recognise it,"_

Moments later I received the text, as I read it out to the taxi driver it pieced together in my head what Fabian was thinking.

We finally arrived after a tiring journey of Alfie's bad jokes, they'd possibly gotten worst. As the cab pulled up the drive, I recognised everything. After coming to a halt, I heard Alfie fidget slightly, uncomfortable in his seat. I knew he was thinking the same as me. We got out the cab and Alfie paid the driver. The door to the house was open, I pushed it wider to get a better view. Alfie was at my side in an instant.

"You ready?" he asked, subtly.

"It had to happen someday," I smirked, and we walked into the dusty hall together.


	5. Chapter 5, The Dreaded Meeting

**Patricia's POV**

All I remember was the happiness their faces brought to me, as they stood in the corridor with a mound of luggage and we walked through the door. The first thing I heard was the squeal of delight from both of them, as they flung themselves into mine and Alfie's arms, whilst Fabian sat in his wheelchair laughing lightly at their reactions. I looked over the blond's shoulders and smiled at Fabian, he'd brought them home, all of us home, to the place in both our dreams and our nightmares: Anubis house.

"Alfie!" the frilly, blonde squeaked, "I've missed you so much," as she suddenly burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Careful Amber, we don't want him in a hospital before all the action actually begins," Fabian chuckled, as Alfie gave him a worried glare. Nina giggled at his pathetic excuse for a joke, then turned and hugged me.

"So how did you find them?" I asked Fabian over the dining table after we'd all settled down.

"Easy, just followed Amber's new post about where she was, contacted her and found she was meeting up with Nina. They caught the first flight from New York and I just met them at the airport," he shone a witty smile.

After long conversations of Amber's fashion career and Nina's journalism course, we finally decided on the next stage of the plan.

"Amber I want you to come up with schedules, for stuff like shopping and look out times," she grinned as her favourite word came up in the sentence: 'shopping'. "Alfie I need you to be a field agent and to prepare and supply equipment, after this week there will be no contact outside of these grounds apart with each other, sorry guys no family calls or visits, we need to keep a low profile," we all slightly flinched in our seats. "Nina I need you to track people down so we can find them and bring them back here, you'll be a field agent as well. And Patricia, I need you to, also, be a field agent, go out and collect us one by one. You guys are their best hope, we have to reach them before Rufus, Denby or Senkhara. Amber and I will stay here and guide to where they are," Fabian commanded.

"Who's next on the list then?" Nina asked.

"Joy, Eddie and Jerome, then KT,"

"Nina, Joy and Jerome. I already know they live together so they won't be far from each other,"

"Patricia…" I knew coming before it passed his lips, "…Eddie,"

"Fabian," I pleaded, but he just shook his head.

"And Alfie you get KT, then that's everyone involved with Denby, Senkhara and Rufus,"

I walked out into the hall with Fabian at my tail.

"Why?" I asked solemnly.

"Because you have to face your fears, if we're going to have any chance up against _them,_"

"Eddie's not my fear," I said plainly.

"No. But you fear losing him,"

"I lost him three years ago," I quickly replied.

"I know where he is, and he's not in a good state," he said ignoring my last comment, "Patricia, you're strong we all know you are, but would you still be strong standing over his dead body? Would you be able to hold it together, then?" we stood staring for long moments without removing our eyes for each others.

"Address?" I said after some while.

"Um, yeah here," he pulled out a slip of paper, "Just keep yourself safe, and remember five days and no sign, straight back here," he pulled a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, dad," I smiled, my voice leaking sarcasm.

_Eddie _

_No. 5_

_Culterstones Apartments _

_Dean Terrance _

_Stockbridge _

_Edinburgh _

_UK_

He's in the UK, after all this time I'd though he would of moved back to America. Edinburgh? Why would he go there. All these questions swirled round my head as I drove the four hour drive up to Edinburgh, in a car Fabian had managed to pick up. I'd passed my driving test the fifth maybe sixth time I took it, I remember they failed be once just for backing over an old woman! I tried to sum up the scenarios that could happen when I met with him, none really seemed to have a positive side. He'd probably think I was winding him up, but in all fairness it was him would had the vision of them coming back. I pulled into the driveway, and parked the car. I clambered out, and walked over to the door and buzzed the intercom for apartment five. There was no answer. Out? But where? I slid my phone out of my pocket and dialled Fabian.

_"__Patricia, what's up?"_ he voice sounded slightly panicked.

_"__I'm fine. Eddie's not in, do you know where else he would go?"_

_"__He talked about visiting a hospital while we where emailing, nearest one to you is…"_ he said as he checked his phone, _"…the Western General Hospital,"_

_"__Okay, thanks. I text you for if there's news,"_

I hung up.

The journey only took me eight minutes, with a slight delay of traffic. The place was huge, I didn't know how the hell I was going to find Eddie in that! I walked up to the main assistance desk, after parking the car, the lady at the desk looked me up and down and slightly crunched her nose at me.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a guy by the name Miller," I said, and she scoffed at my slag use of 'guy'. She searched through the computer for the name.

"Sorry, no one by that name here," she looked at me.

"Sweet?" she looked again, until her eyes fixed upon the screen.

"Mr. E. Sweet?"

"Yes, that's him," I said relieved to have found him, but worried that he'd been checked into a hospital, had they already got to him?

"Are you family?" she asked.

"You could say that," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, I'm his cousin," I lied, smoothly.

"Bit young aren't you?" she met my gaze, but before I could reply, "Take a badge, thirteenth door on your left, down this corridor," she directed.

"Thank you," I said, slight sarcasm in my voice.

The corridor was long and silent, I got the door and saw that the blind hd been closed on the door, and voices inside being the nosey me I put my ear to the door. I only heard muffled voices, but I picked up parts like:

"Dad, please. You have to get better, I back for you…"

"Eddie, I'm so proud…"

That's all I got. And I suddenly realised, it wasn't Eddie in that hospital bed, it was Eric Sweet.

I texted Fabian, told him I'd found Eddie. Then I just stood against the pillar out side the door, because all I could do was wait. I wasn't about to just barge in on them, though that seemed like the obvious thing to do. So I waited, waited for three hours until the door started to open and Eddie came through. He looked exhausted; black rings round his eyes, completely lost all tan that was ever gained in America, hair slightly over grown and small signs of bristles were starting to show round his jaw. He walked passed, not even noticing me.

"Eddie," I said, and he whipped round to see my face. Neither of us smiled, this wasn't a meeting either of us wanted to make.

"P-patricia?" he said, completely baffled at why I was standing their, "Why? How did you-,"

"It's a long story you may want to sit down," I said and he nodded in response.

We sat down in the hospital canteen, he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"That vision you told Fabian ab-,"

"That was just a bad dream, and since when have you and Fabian kept in contact?"

"Since we both were attacked, and ended up in hospital together," I said, losing my temper slightly. He looked shock for a moment then said.

"So _they're _back? Denby, Rufus and Senkhara are back?" he said, pleading for it not to be true, I nodded and his head fell into his hands.

"Eddie, we're going into hiding, it's the only way to slow the chasing down," I pleaded the last bit slightly as he started shaking his head.

"I came here for dad, he needs me, I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly, avoiding my eyes.

"Eddie, you can't just stymy out in the open-," he shook he head more vigrisly.

"You don't have the persuasion you use to," he looked up into my face, and I sore pain, hurt in his eyes of grief.

"I moved here a year ago, when the cancer kicked in for my dad. Left mum, didn't tell her anything. Just rented a flat for a while, thought he'd out of hospital sooner, much sooner. But the pain didn't leave him, so I decided to carry on with my degree over here. They let me into Edinburgh Uni, it was just to pass the time really," he said out of the blue, he smiled at me, "So I guess you're in the culinary career?" Was he just trying to tease me, or was this to relieve the tension of not seeing each other for three years?

"No," I snapped out of my thoughts, "No, I'm writing,"

"You? Seriously?" he asked, surprise.

"Yeah, just took out all the emotions after graduation, and stuck them on a page, apparently that's good enough," I whispered the last part, and he laughed. We smiled for a while before it became awkward just looking at each other.

"Seeing as you're here why don't I show you around?"

"I don't really want a grand tour of ill patients," I chuckled.

"No, of Edinburgh. How long are you staying?" he smirked, he usual smirk. That was a sign, right?

"I've got five days," checking my phone as a text appeared from Fabian. I ignored it.

"Well lets go,"

The days passed by in what felt like a matter of minutes. There was so much to say that there was really no time for hesitations, and by the end of it I really did feel like the heavy weight had slightly lifted off my chest. Eddie was now studying technology and mechanics, which I thought very unlikely until proven wrong. But I still felt like I was a long way off from taking him back to Anubis. That's when the phone call arrived.

We both listened to the voice mail intently:

_"__Edison Miller, we'd like to apologise for your loss. Your father died last night from a panic attack…" _I saw tears prick up in his eyes, _"…if you'd like to see him one last time before they cremate his body, come to the hospital at nine o'clock. Again we are truly sorry," _the line went dead. I couldn't look at him not in that state, I knew he'd want t be alone. So I left the coach for the door, slipped on my coat, and walked out.

I got outside and I heard him burst into floods of tears. I walked out to the street, and called Fabian.

_"__Patricia, any luck?"_

_"__Things just took a turn for the worst,"_

_"__Why what happen?"_

_"__Eric's dead,"_

_"__What? How? Did he get attac-,"_

_"__No, cancer. Eddie's not coming back, he can't now, not that this has happened,"_

_"__Okay, but you better hurry back. News papers are saying people have spotted 'magical' appearances and disappearances, and these sighting are slowly heading up the country. They're on the move. And I have a hunch that…"_

_"__They have powers?" _I finished for him.

_"__I'm not sure_, _it seems likely, considering they came back from the underworld,"_

_"__Okay, well I'll see you soon," _

_"__Bye," _

As it was dark, I checked into a hotel, I always hated driving at night. I'd leave first thing tomorrow. I hopped onto the bed, and didn't bother changing, I was so tried it only took me a matter of seconds to fall asleep. I heard the chiming of a bell in the distance as I walked towards it the sound grew and grew, until I felt it right next to my left ear. I woke in the dark room, to find my phone ringing beside me. I looked at the clock, 1:09 am. I answered the phone. On the other end the voice was rasp and muffled.

_"__Patricia," _the teary voice spoke_, "Patricia, will you help me?" _the voice breathed.

_"__Eddie?" _ I felt my heart skip, as I thought of what could've happened.

_"__Patricia, I need help, please," _he pleaded, this wasn't right.

_"__Where are you?" _I worried.

_"__Outside the hospital. My dad… he's dead. Help me," _he cried in pain.

_"__Ok I'll be there, just hold on," _I put my phone in my bag, grabbed my keys and suitcase and sprinted down the stairs. I throw my case in the boot, and climbed into the front seat. I rammed on the accelerator, and sped off down the road.

The usual journey took about eight minutes, but I was determined to get there faster, if I had any chance of getting Eddie out of _their _clutches.

I parked the car, and jumped out, looking around for any movement. And there on the side stairs I saw a curled up shadow. I ran over, not caring if they saw me. But _they _weren't there, in fact I saw something I'd never dreamed he would do. He was laid their, surrounded by a deep slough of of vomit, and dozens of syringes and bottles of drugs.

"Oh my god," I breathed and I swiftly walked over to his side.

"Help me," he cried and let out another scream in pain. So that's what I did, or tried to do anyway. I ran into the hospital and called for help, the emergency services came pouring out of the building engulfing him, so I couldn't even see his face. Everything went in slow motion from then, the paramedics lifted him onto stretcher, that led to the blood to come gushing out of his thigh. My eyes stung at the sight, I felt I had answered Fabian's question: If I was standing over Eddie's dead body, I know I couldn't wouldn't be able to hold it together.

I was surprised by how little time it took to remove the drugs from his system, although he was still drowsy when they brought him out.

"He needs rest, a couple of days should do it, then back to normal," the nurse said, and smiled tiredly before returning back inside the building. I helped Eddie to the car, whipped up the hot air-con to max, and pulled out of the car park.

"You want to go home?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Anubis-anubis house," he said weakly, "Dad's gone… there's nothing left for me here" he closed he eyes and within minutes was asleep.

We pulled into his drive, and I decided to let him sleep. So I hurried up the stairs and grabbed his clothes, toiletries, and electronics, stuffing them all into bags, and rushing back out to the car to shove them in the boot.

The traffic just got worst, as we hit conjunction at every turn. I knew I couldn't drive through the whole night and my eyelids were slowly drooping. I took the exit off to a village and checked into a small inn, we took our bags up to the rooms. I left Eddie, on the small double bed in the room opposite, as I wrapped deep into my covers like the dreams that then took over me.


End file.
